Sailor Arashi+ Link=?
by Sailor Nike
Summary: When a senshi is transported to Hirule... How will she react to her 'Link' to this world? R+R!! Puh-leease?


Chapter one, Terror strikes!  
  
  
  
I stood in a doorway as I watched the new Legend of Zelda TV show. I turned on my heel and walked to my bathroom. While I was doing my buisness, I ran my feminie fingers over a place in the wall across from me that was giving off energy and I was suddenly sucked in a portal. I found myself sitting on a stump. "The heck?" I asked.  
  
A man with a sword stared at me. My sea-blue eyes gleamed as I grasped my henshin brooch. "Are you one of Ganondorf's monsters?" He asked me wearily.  
  
"No, you dolt! I'm a senshi!" Whoops! I spilled. "Now I'll have to kill you." I muttered, throwing my right hand into the air. "Arashi Deep Sea Call, Make Up!" I cried, my body becoming engulfed in a very faint blue light. Ribbons flew out from my brooch and covered all of my body. I took a pose with water spiraling up my body.  
  
"What was THAT?!?" He asked me.  
  
"My henshin--- Wait, you don't know what a henshin is?!?" I asked, looking at him. He stared at me with an awed nod.  
  
"Anyway, I'm guessing you don't want me to call you senshi."  
  
"HEAVENS NO! That's plural, first of all. Secondly, I have a senshi name. I'm the deep sea soldier, Sailor Arashi." I said, smiling. He looked at me, dumbfounded. I grinned sheepishly and stared at the lake in front of me.  
  
"Why is it so shallow?"  
  
"An evil has made water a very precious resource." He replied.  
  
  
  
I had a feeling I could trust him... somehow.. He was like a sweet melody carried over a sea. I blushed and pointed my sword at the lake. "Let waters go untouched, spirits free. Angels are angels.... fill this shallow land with the might of the sea!" I whispered gently, water flooding the lake to full. He stared at me in awe.  
  
"You can do that?!?" He asked me.  
  
"A senshi's powers weren't really meant for killing youma. I was the original waterbringer. Long days have passed since the Silver Millenium... Since I had been a princess...." I whispered.  
  
He again stared at me in awe, kissing my right hand. "Princess." He breathed.  
  
"OH IN THE NAME OF SERENITY!" I excalmed. "Let me calrify this four you. Theres me as Sailor Arashi, me in my cavillian fourm, and me as a princess! Right now I am not in my princess fourm!" I explained. He stood up, blushing in embarassment.  
  
"You know, I can travel through time." He said, hastily changing the subject.  
  
"REEALLY?" I asked. 'Pluto would be sooooooo mad if she knew!'  
  
"Really. I'll show you. Now put your hand on my shoulder." He said. I complied, and all at once he played a song on an ocarnia, and suddenly I had a feeling, as if I weren't quite there. Suddenly, I landed with a thud in some sort of temple. He laughed. "Never traveled by ocarnia?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, but there's something similar where I come from. It's called the Sailor Teleport, but it needs more than one senshi." I replied. He walked past an empty doorway and I blushed, wondering why in the name of the Moon I was feeling this way about this man. 'Could this be love?'  
  
'It is.' I heard a voice similar to my own reply. I searched for it, but never found any soul other than the man... ohhh.... what was his name?!?  
  
  
  
"Link!" I heard a bell-like fairy shout at the man.  
  
I sat down, streching as I sensed an approaching, evil entity. "Link! Something's coming!" I shouted loudly, and in two seconds, he was beside me.  
  
I turned around to see a zombie-looking thing. "No problem!" Lin and I shouted in unison. It dove for my chest, causing my star seed to fly out of my body. I faintly hear my voice shouting "The hell?!?" before I passed out.  
  
I suddenly awoke in my Princess garb, barring my sword at the zombie. "Die! RAGE OF THE SEAS! ARASHI TSUNAMI CRASH!" I screamed, and in seconds that thing was gone.  
  
"What was that, and more impotantly, how'd it get my star seed?" I asked.  
  
"A Stalfos... I've never seen one so strong though. I wonder.... where'd it come from?" Link asked.  
  
"Ganondorf." The word sounded oddly farmiliar on my lips. 


End file.
